WolfClan (rp)
WolfClan Hello, welcome to WolfClan! This Clan is more like a pack of wolves than a clan. We are brave, smart, and are very good at hunting in the thick undergrowth. We train our apprentices to be strong, noble warriors. Our camp is in a hiden clearing with bramble bushes surrounding it, and long, curved trees to shelter us from the rain and wind. Our normal pelt colors are black, gray, blue-gray, brown, ginger, and light brown, this helps to hide us when in battle or hunting. Locations Horsetail Circle Horestail circle is a wide, open space surrounded by bracken to keep cats from trampling it. We got our name because we have a very close relationship with a pack of wolves call The Pack of the Shining Moon. Allegiances Leader: Moonstar- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Ivyclaw) Deputy: Firetail- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes (GrumpyJay) Medicine cat: Raincloud- Black-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, a striped tail, and black patch over her right eye. She has a long scar between her eyes from a fox. (Raincloud-of-Mythclan) Medicine cat apprentice ''' Leafpaw- Cream colored she-cat with a brown patch around one eye, and green eyes (BluestarLuverr) '''Warriors Apprentices None Queens and Kits Elders None RPG Moonstar sighed, staring up at the night sky. She was worried for her clan. She wasn't sure that they were stronge enough to fight this new-found threat. "The Starless and Endless nights are almost upon us," She whispered to herself. --Ivyclaw 07:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firetail was sleeping near the lake to avoid all of the things that happened today, after he saw the leader looking past something; unseen. He wasn't so sure that he was able to sleep today. As he gazed at the moon, three bright stars shined lightly. As if telling him that all will be okay. --GrumpyJay Raincloud sniffed around, looking for horsetail, as the supplies were running low. She ran to the circle of bracken, where the herb grew the most. The young she-cat skidded to a halt as a fox looked her straight in the eye. It sat in the circle of bracken Raincloud had constructed to keep cats from trampling on it. She unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight, and backed away. The fox snarled and pounced. She dodged and raked her claws across it's flank as it flashed past. She hissed and jumped at the creature, sending blood seeping from it's nose as she raked it's muzzle. The fox stumbled backwards and Raincloud ran towards it, jumping on it's back. It reared up multiple times until the black-and-white cat had to let go. She crashed and the fox took it's chance. It jumped at Raincloud and clawed her harshly. She managed to push it off, and after nearly taking the reddish-brown creature's left eye out, it whimpered and ran. The she-cat breathed heavily, looking in a puddle to see her wounds. After looking herself over and grabbing some horsetail, she wandered back to camp. She explained what had happened, and went to tend to her injuries. She knew, though, that the long scar running between her eyes would never heal. --Raincloud-of-MythClan ----